Devistation and Renewed Hope
by poisonedheartsneverchange
Summary: Someone tells Yugi of his feelings for him, Someone has a secret liking Serenity. When she and Yami are kidnapped what will happen when the gang goes looking for them?
1. previous reveiws

This story is a re-posting of a previous story I had written with editing and some revision done.  
  
Previous Reviews when the Story was Posted Previously  
  
2003-12-03 1 Anonymous KICK AS i swear i have been looking everywhere for a yu gi oh fanifc yoai *hugs* I TH|INK I LO|VE YOU! but hayden might hurt me Brandi (honeybun_2@hotmail.com)  
  
2003-10-30 8 Anonymous WOW! That is a great story so far! I want you to update already! PLEASE!  
  
AltruBabe 2003-08-11 9 hurry as fast as you can to write more! i can't wait till u get the chance  
  
Untouchable Angel 2003-06-05 8 Don't you dare stop there! It doesn't matter how many reviews your get. It matters that there are people out there that love this story. And to say...IM ONE OF THEM! so come on, please update?  
  
(puts on a sweet smile)  
  
Serenity and Zwen 2003-05-25 8 either do serenity/seto or serenity/bakura/ryou. One of the two (three?. But I can't STAND honda/tristan and serneity pairings. Of course, this is your choice.  
  
Hime no Ichigo 2003-05-22 8 Not bad...not bad...*applauds* Keep up the good work! *yawns* Hmm...gotta go to bed now! ^__^  
  
Untouchable Angel 2003-05-19 6 CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONT INUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE !CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CON TINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINU E!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CO NTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTINUE!CONTIN UE!CONTINUE!  
  
Untouchable Angel 2003-05-10 7 Thats really good. ^_^ continue please!  
  
2003-04-30 7 Anonymous I liked this fanfic! write more it's getting interesting!^.~! more please** Ja ne**  
  
Hime no Ichigo 2003-04-30 7 Signed OOh...suspense! I like so far! ^O^ Update soon!  
  
The Incurable Romantic 2003-04-29 5 hm. not bad. need to work a bit on your skills though. Serenity kissed Bakura without any complaint. I would have expected her to slap him or something. sorry to say that you need more practice.  
  
Nizuno Mikomi 2003-04-28 5 Hey! You cant cop out now! There's too much at stake! *wriggles*  
  
Come ON! Write more! *beg grovel plead*  
  
Atari and Mekou 2003-04-27 5 Really Good I like it!  
  
dragontamer623 2003-04-27 5 good story so far. please continue  
  
Jaylen 2003-04-27 5 Wow, that was a really cool story. Please write more! I want to know what happens!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Pease?  
  
Okay, bye!  
  
-Jaylen  
  
Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage 2003-04-09 1 wehe! lookie! i reviewed twice xP *points to other review* anyways once again, great story! dont stop!!  
  
Yami Hiei the Chaos Mage 2003-04-09 2 O_O dont stop now!! its just starting to get good! T-T people will start reviewing! its a great story! o_o yey.i was the first one to review!! ^_^!! *happy* 


	2. An Exciting Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh  
  
( * thoughts are from yami to yugi and ~ thoughts are from yugi to yami. All other thoughts have '' around them)  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity was finally getting her bandages taken off her eyes today. Tristan was especially happy because he had slowly fallen in love with Serenity during all the time they spent talking while she was in the hospital. He would finally be able to see her eyes, and she see him after so many years. They would be able to hang out too without the usual restrictions.  
  
"I'm so excited! Only 1 hour until we go see Serenity!" Tristan grabbed Joey on the shoulders and shook him.  
  
"Will you stop talking about her already? It's getting old." Said Joey, annoyed.  
  
Tristan opened his mouth to say something but Tea popped in, "How do you know she'll even like you in 'that' way?" she raised her eyebrows  
  
"I hope she will-and if she doesn't she's missing out"  
  
Tea gave Tristan a funny look.  
  
"And besides, who can resist me?" Tristan said smiling  
  
"Only all the girls you've met so far" Joey said, laughing  
  
Tristan gave Joey a dirty look, "That's not very nice! Or true!"  
  
"Prove it" Tea said mockingly while smiling  
  
Tristan fell silent. Joey and Tea gave each other winning looks.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
With Yami's help Yugi had almost mastered the power of his millennium puzzle. Yugi understood a lot of things now. He knew about Yami's past, how the millennium puzzles came to be and many other things.  
  
Yami could now leave Yugi's body and the millennium puzzle to become his own entity. Yami no longer had to be with Yugi or in the puzzle all the time but if they were apart too long Yami would grow weak. They both depended on each other for physical as well as moral support.  
  
Right now Yami was off somewhere outside. Yugi felt it un-needed to ask where he was going because if Yami got in any trouble he would just communicate with him through their minds. Yugi's millennium puzzle allowed them to do that as long as he had the puzzle with him.  
  
Yugi was very thankful for finding his millennium puzzle and Yami. Yami had given him so much help and support through hard times. It was nice having someone to talk to when his friends weren't around.  
  
Then a thought came to his head.  
  
*'Yugi I love you'  
  
'that must have been from Yami, but why? Why would he say that to me?'  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami was out taking a walk feeling the early winter wind hit his face. Small raindrops started to fall onto him. He let his thoughts run through his mind. No matter what he thought about it always seemed to lead back to Yugi.  
  
'ah my little Yugi - so cute the way he moves, the way he speaks, the way he is.'  
  
Yami found him almost irresistible. It was becoming harder and harder for Yami to conceal his feelings from Yugi. He just wanted to hold Yugi's little body and kiss his tender lips. He had such sweet beautiful puple eyes. Yami just wanted Yugi to know so badly. He so desperately wanted to say something but he knew that he shouldn't. While thinking about his hikari he accidentally let his thoughts slip into the communication line with Yugi.  
  
*'Yugi I love you'  
  
Yami realized what he had done.  
  
'I have finally told Yugi how I feel, but how will little Yugi respond? I wish I could take what I said back. I don't want to hurt my little Yugi, he doesn't deserve to be in this kind of situation...why? why did I tell him that?'  
  
~'Yami! Yami! Was that you?'  
  
Yami hesitated to say anything but he knew he had to face his feelings.  
  
' I have to say something! Anything..'  
  
~'Yami?'  
  
*'Yugi! I'm sorry if that scared you, but, but I just wanted to tell you-'  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
"I hope Yugi and Yami get here soon. There's only half an hour until we have to leave for the hospital!" Tristan sounded really anxious.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting worried. They said they'd be here 15 minutes ago." Tea replied worriedly.  
  
"How do Yugi and Yami always get us worried about them?" Joey said  
  
"Let's head over to Yugi's" said Tea  
  
"But what if they show up while we're gone?" asked Tristan  
  
"We'll leave them a note." Quickly Tea scrawled a quick note on a post-it.  
  
Yugi and Yami we have gone to your house and if you are reading this we're waiting for you there. -tea, joey, and Tristan  
  
Tea made sure to stick the note on the outside of the door after Tristan and Joey had walked out and she had shut the door behind her.  
  
They all got up and grabbed their coats, heading for the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Bakura laughed evilly.  
  
"hahaha my plan is perfect!" he chuckled, "I'll get that puzzle and I'll get it soon! Then I will be one step closer to ultimate power! Once I get all of the millennium items there is no one that can stop me! Not even that little brat Yugi and his friends. Soon The whole gang of them will be here to pick me up and little Yugi won't know what's in store for him tonight! Ha ha ha ha I will have what I want soon!"  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
*'-I really care about you Yugi. I don't know how you feel about me but I know I think that you're a beautiful boy with a gentle heart. Just how you are has made me fall in love with you'  
  
There was a moment of silence and Yami started to get worried.  
  
~'Wow Yami. I have felt kind of the same. I've always looked up to you and have had some strange feelings. I never really knew what they meant until now. Sometimes I would even hide from you afraid that I might say something stupid. Sometimes I've even had dreams about 'us' I've always suppressed it though. I know I shouldn't stuff down my feelings. But I was afraid of what you would think of me. Afraid you would want to leave me forever.'  
  
Yugi was glad to finally get that off his chest and so relieved that Yami felt the same way.  
  
Then Yugi heard a knock at the door.  
  
~'Hang on Yami, someone's here'  
  
*'okay my little Yugi. I'm on my way home now'  
  
Yugi walked to the door and opened it up.  
  
"Hey Joey, Tristan, Tea" he said their names as they walked in the door. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Joey fell on the floor and then jumped up "ahhh don't you remember? We have to go see Serenity get her bandages off her eyes today!"  
  
"Yea, hey, where's Yami, yug?" asked Tristan  
  
"oh, he went on a walk, but he's on his way home" Yugi said  
  
"Well he better get here fast cuz we only have 15 minutes before we have to leave" said Tea worried  
  
" oh don't worry we can just drive fast. Hehe. No, really I'll tell him right now to hurry up" said Yugi  
  
~'Yami, how long until you get here?'  
  
*'About 20 minutes'  
  
~'That's too long, we have to go see Serenity remember? You have to be here in about 15 minutes so try to hurry.'  
  
*'I think I can do that'  
  
~'and Yami, I love you'  
  
*'I love you too squirt'  
  
As Yami headed home he began thinking 'Is this too soon for Yugi? Does he really love me? Or does he just feel obligated to say that he does? Have I forced something upon him that he's not ready for? I wonder if I may have scared him...I'll have to talk to him about this as soon as possible.'  
  
"Hey guys is Bakura coming?" asked Yugi  
  
"oh, shit! We were supposed to pick him up!" yelled Tristan, "I'll go right now and pick him up. Joey I'm taking your car so give me your keys"  
  
Joey fished through his pocket for his keys and threw them to Tristan, "Hurry!"  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~ 


	3. A Trip to the Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh  
  
( * thoughts are from yami to yugi and ~ thoughts are from yugi to yami. All other thoughts have '' around them)  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Yami hurried down the street walking briskly. He was about five minutes away from home if he hurried. The cool air nipped his face as he walked, his blue coat blowing in the wind behind him. He heard a loan bird chirping some twenty feet away, but it faded away as he got farther and farther from where it perched.  
  
A few minutes breezed by as Yami took in his surroundings. He enjoyed living in Domino city. It was much different than being in ancient Egypt, or inside the millennium puzzle. He was now arriving at his front door. He walked right in to see Joey, Tea, and his beautiful Yugi. "hey guys"  
  
"Hey Yam" Tea and Joey chimed.  
  
"How was your walk?" continued Tea  
  
"oh it was alright until it started raining a little." Answered Yami. " I gotta get something from my room though." As Yami walked out he realized someone was missing, "hey where's Tristan?"  
  
"Oh he went to go pick up Bakura but he'll be back soon." Said Joey  
  
"oh, okay" said Yami as he disappeared down the hall and into the room he shared with Yugi. Whenever they slept they were together. In fact most of the time they spent together in Yugi's body.  
  
Yugi got up and followed him in after a minute or so.  
  
"Hey little Yugi" Yami made his coat disappear  
  
"hi, Yami"  
  
"I'm glad you came in here" he made a new coat reappear that was nicer looking than the one he had on before.  
  
"Yami you know how we were talking earlier? Well I'm really glad we told each other that. I feel much better now"  
  
Yami walked over to Yugi. He leaned down and gave him a soft gentle kiss. Right now Yami just couldn't will himself to talk to Yugi about what he had been thinking. 'If I bring my thoughts up now it may ruin everything.' He decided to wait until later when the moment seemed more right. Besides, everything at the moment was seemingly perfect – exept for the absence of Tristan and Bakura for the trip to the hospital.  
  
So many times Yugi had dreamed of this. In the back of his mind he really had wanted it to come true. A tingly feeling coursed through his body when Yami touched him. It felt like nothing he had ever experiences before.  
  
Yugi put his arms around Yami hoping he could do something to Yami to make him feel the same way he did when Yami touched him.  
  
Yami licked Yugi's upper lip and his mouth opened on impulse. Yami's tongue slid inside and played with Yugi's  
  
'I've wanted to do this to him for so long. I hope he's enjoying this as much as I am. I just want to make him feel good like he makes me feel. His mouth feels good.tastes good. His lips are so soft, his tongue moves perfectly'  
  
Yugi let out a soft moan. This proved to Yami that he was giving Yugi at least something he wanted.  
  
They heard a light knocking noise and the front door opening. They knew they had to stop but neither of them wanted to pull away. Finally Yami did leaving Yugi wanting more but knowing now wasn't the time.  
  
'hopefully he will do this to me again.'  
  
Yami turned and left the room leaving the door open for Yugi. "Later Hikari." He said upon exiting, as though reading Yugi's mind. Yugi was pretty sure that he hadn't been under communication with Yami while thinking that...  
  
Yugi stood for a few moments in awe. Then he left the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Hurry up Yug" said Joey, "everyone's waiting for us."  
  
Yugi and Joey hurried out the door towards the awaiting car.  
  
~ ~ ~ * At the hospital * ~ ~ ~  
  
All six of them piled out of the car.  
  
"I'm sure glad you have a big car Joey so we weren't all squished in there" said Tea  
  
"yeah well that glory of the king's hand card paid for more than just Serenity's operation"  
  
They all hurried inside and to the 2nd floor of the hospital. Once they arrived at Serenity's room they went inside but she wasn't there.  
  
"She's probably in one of the doctor's rooms or in an operation room. Maybe it was too bright in her room." Said Bakura sensibly  
  
"Well we gotta find her" said Joey  
  
Tristan turned and hurried out of the door followed by the others. In his haste he ran into a nurse.  
  
"oops! Sorry. Hey, do you happen to know where the girl that usually stays in this room is?"  
  
"yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I believe she's in the room – wait a moment no she was sent upstairs, or was that, hmm, I believe - She is down the hall. See that blue sign? It's the third door past that on the left."  
  
"thanks" they all said hurrying down the hall. It seemed to take this woman forever to direct them correctly to Serenity and it seemed worse to Tristan who was most anticipating finding her.  
  
Yugi went first, slowly opening the door that the nurse had instructed them to. A dim light filled the room. Serenity sat in a chair with the bandages still on her eyes. Two doctors stood over her. Once on each side.  
  
One of the doctors spoke, "Excuse me, may I help you?"  
  
"yes we are here to see Serenity get her bandages off her eyes" said Yugi, "we are friends of hers"  
  
"How many of you are there"  
  
"six"  
  
"Only two people can be in here while she is getting them off. I'm sorry but that's the rule."  
  
Yugi turned to his friends and his lover, "only two people can go in."  
  
Bakura was the first to speak, "I think it should be Joey, because he's her brother. And Tristan, because he seems most eager to see her."  
  
"That sounds good: said Yami "any objections?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"nope"  
  
"It's fine with me"  
  
"that sounds good"  
  
"alright it's settled. Tristan and Joey go on in."  
  
When Tristan walked into the room his eyes fell upon beautiful Serenity. Hopefully she would be his. Hopefully.  
  
'Joey knows that I like her, but he doesn't know that I love her. At least Joey won't have a problem if we started seeing each other.'  
  
The doctors finished preparing the room. "Are you ready for this Serenity?"  
  
"I'm not sure"  
  
"Just to let you know it may hurt some because your eyes aren't used to the light."  
  
"Don't worry Seren, me and Joey are here with you while they're coming off" said Tristan reassuringly  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
The doctors started unwrapping and peeling off the gauze. To Joey and Tristan it seemed to take ages. As the bandages came off Tristan was becoming increasingly nervous. He wasn't quite sure why considering he had spent countless hours with her over the past year while she was in the hospital.  
  
'My sister is finally going to come home and start going to school again. I'm so happy'  
  
'Finally Seren gets to see me and me see her. I'm so happy!'  
  
The doctor was now blacking Tristan's view of Serenity. He tried to look around the man but couldn't.  
  
Finally the doctor stepped aside to reveal the prettiest girl Tristan had ever seen.  
  
Serenity gasped as she saw Joey and Tristan. "You've both grown so much- the last time I really saw you guys was when we were so little"  
  
Tristan couldn't say anything. He was dumbstruck. All he could do was stare at her. Joey realized this and took hold of her attention.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it's been that long!" he walked over and kneeled by her  
  
The doctors had left the room and the four others shuffled in.  
  
"Wow! You guys all came to see me?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"that's right"  
  
"of course"  
  
There were only three replies because Bakura had not yet met Serenity.  
  
Joey jumped up and said "oh Seren this is our friend Bakura. We just met him recently. And Bakura, this is my sister Serenity"  
  
"yes, yes I know." He said, and then turned towards Serenity "I've heard much about you- all good things of course"  
  
She blushed slightly  
  
Tristan then spoke up "Hey Seren, do you have to stick around here awhile or can we haul ass?" he said casually, his usual confidence returning slightly.  
  
"I think we can leave as soon as soon as we get my things"  
  
They all turned or got up from sitting and headed out the door. Tristan realized Serenity was having some trouble seeing and needed help walking.  
  
He went to her and put one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand.  
  
"Thank you" she said, smiling.  
  
"oh don't mention it" said Tristan, blushing a bright shade of crimson.  
  
They arrived at Serenity's hospital room and gathered all her things.  
  
"Now we're out of here!" said Joey  
  
~ ~ ~ * In the Car * ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Yugi and Yami" said Bakura  
  
"yeah" they both replied  
  
"do you guys think I could spend the night at your house tonight?"  
  
"sure, why?" said Yami  
  
In his head Yami sensed Yugi not wanted Bakura to spend the night but they both knew that they couldn't just say no, and besides, sleepovers with Bakura always proved to be fun, despite always being dead tired the next few days.  
  
*'Don't worry little Yugi, if I am part of you we can do things without Bakura ever knowing'  
  
"Well my parents are out of town tonight and they wanted me to find somewhere to stay"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed an evil laugh inside his head. The real Bakura was trapped inside wanting so badly to be able to warn Yugi. Warn him that he may lose Yami forever. 


	4. The Kidnapping

Joey arrived at Yugi's house to drop off Bakura, Yugi, and Yami. This was of course after they stopped at Bakura's house of what seemed like ages for him to pick up his overly stuffed bag of "sleepover necessities"  
  
"Bye guys!" said Joey as all three of them hopped out of the car  
  
"See ya"  
  
"catch ya later"  
  
"Buh-bye!" said serenity before whispering, "and a special goodbye to you Bakura"  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Bakura all waved as the car drove away. Surely Tristan was headed over to Joey's.  
  
They all walked inside and Bakura placed his things in the living room.  
  
"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow" said Yugi, "then we wouldn't be able to stay up and have fun hanging out"  
  
"Yeah, lets watch a movie" said Bakura "Do you have My Neighbor Totoro?"  
  
Yami walked to the shelf of DVDs and pulled My Neighbor Totoro out, flashed the DVD case cover to Bakura, and placed the dvd into the VCR-DVD player. "Anybody want popcorn?"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah!" said Yugi, acting childish  
  
'Yugi's just so cute' thought Yami as he walked into the kitchen  
  
Bakura and Yugi could hear popping coming from the kitchen and a couple of minutes after it stopped Yami walked in with three bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Yugi, one to Bakura, and kept one himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down. 'Come sit by me love' he whispered to Yugi through his mind. When Yugi turned to look at Yami he received a sly mischievous look.  
  
Yugi got up and sat next to Yami. They pulled a large blanket over themselves and Yami, making sure to be inconspicuous, wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and drew his small body close to him. It helped that Bakura was entirely entranced by the movie to notice what was going on behind him. (he was now singing along with the opening song of "my neighbor to to to totoro" in an off pitch voice). Due to this fact neither Yami or Yugi would have to explain the newly arised situation, which would probably result in a few very awkward moments.  
  
The movie started playing.  
  
Yami sat next to Yugi and to a person who didn't know what was going on it would have seemed that Yami had dissipated and the fog it made entered Yugi by his chest. Really Yami was just entering the millennium puzzle, which was on a chain around Yugi's neck dangling underneath his shirt. Yami also joined Yugi in his mind.  
  
In an hour and a half or so the movie was over and Bakura seemed to be asleep.  
  
Yugi got up and Yami's arms slid off of him. Yami then slowly stood up, stretched, and yawned. What happened next would have looked something like Yami dissipating into fog, and the fog entering Yugi's chest to someone who wasn't aware of what was going on. Really Yami was just entering the millennium puzzle, which was on a chain around Yugi's neck dangling underneath his shirt. Yami also joined Yugi in his mind.  
  
Yugi then placed a blanket over Bakura, turned off the TV, and switched off the light. He walked down the hall and to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth he turned the dimmer switch to low and walked across the hall to his bedroom, leaving the door a crack open. He had always been a little afraid of the dark, even with Yami with him at night. They usually spent the nights separate in Yugi's mind.  
  
Yugi took off his clothes leaving boxers and a white wife beater on. He lay down in bed and heard Yami's voice in his mind.  
  
*'Are you ready Yugi? Come join me inside my soul room.'  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
It was about 8:00 when Joey and Serenity arrived home. Tristan was with them also.  
  
Joey knew that Tristan would want to be left alone with Serenity. "Hey you two can hang out here, I'm gonna go shopping" he turned back towards the door, "I'll be back in a couple hours" Joey opened the door and left. This of course was only happening because Tristan had paid Joey $20 a few hours earlier to stay out of his hair when Serenity first came home.  
  
Tristan sat down on the couch. His muscles were tense because he was so worried about what he wanted to say to Serenity.  
  
'How will she take what I have to say? Should I even tell her? I have to say something though or I'll never have a chance at all.'  
  
Serenity sat down near Tristan. She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV. Some game show was on so she started flipping through the channels.  
  
"uh, Serenity?" Tristan said  
  
"yeah" she answered  
  
"well there is something I want to tell you."  
  
Serenity had stopped flipping through channels and was now looking at Tristan. The channel was set on love music by chance.  
  
Tristan noticed that 'ah great now this will probably sound more corny than it already was going to'  
  
"Well Seren, I've spent a lot of time talking to you in the past six months or so, and well," he paused  
  
At that moment the door swung open. Joey was standing there a little wet because it hadn't stopped raining. "Sorry, I forgot my grocery list"  
  
He ran into the kitchen and ran back out, through the living room, and out the door with a piece of paper in hand.  
  
Tristan turned away from Serenity then.  
  
"Well what?" Serenity said sweetly  
  
"Nevermind." Said Tristan "It's not important. How about changing the channel?"  
  
About and hour later they had both fallen asleep at the opposite ends of the couch. Their feet touching, both covered by the same blanket.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi lay on a bed in his mind identical to the one in his room. Yami was laying over him kissing him gently.  
  
Their purple eyes both stared into each other's. Yugi's small body started to shake slightly from excitement.  
  
What was happening in the soul room inside the millennium puzzle was real, as long as they both thought it was.  
  
Yugi was wearing what he wore to bed, and Yami his regular black outfit, which consisted of tight black jeans, a black pleather choker (Yami was against animal cruelty, especially the killing of cows for clothing), and a black muscle shirt.  
  
Yami then sat up on his knees leaning back on his feet and pulled Yugi up with him. He cradled Yugi in his arms and held him close.  
  
Yugi was still slightly shaking from nervousness and pleasure.  
  
Yami's hand ran through Yugi's soft hair, his other hand holding Yugi against his body.  
  
They kissed again. Yami lay Yugi back down on his back and slid his hands up into Yugi's shirt. He felt around Yugi's lean body made more for endurance than brute strength.  
  
Yami pulled Yugi's shirt off. Yami paused for a second to watch the rise and fall of Yugi's chest.  
  
A lump was visibly growing in Yami's pants.  
  
Yami leaned over Yugi once again and kissed him. Yami shoved his tongue in Yugi's mouth, twisting it around.  
  
Then he pulled it out and kissed down Yugi's neck.  
  
All this pleasure was making Yugi's body shiver and squirm. Yugi's lump was growing in his boxers and beginning to poke out.  
  
Yami loved seeing Yugi like this. He loved giving Yugi so much pleasure and seeing him shiver and shake from what he was doing to him. Yami was savoring this. In the heat of the moment and the evening's excitement he had forgotten all about what he wanted to speak with Yugi about.  
  
Yami left his mark on Yugi's neck and kissed downwards to his left nipple. He licked it once and then bit it gently. He kissed down towards Yami's stomach leaving a trail of love bites in his wake.  
  
Yugi had never felt so good in his whole life. Then slowly he felt Yami pull away. "Why did you stop:" Yugi said, eyes closed.  
  
He got no reply. He opened his eyes, Yami was no longer there.  
  
Then he felt Yami get ripped from him. Torn away leaving Yugi empty.  
  
Yugi sat up quickly in bed covered in a cold sweat. For once in a long time he didn't feel the weight of the millennium puzzle around his neck. He felt for it. But it was gone.  
  
Yugi got up panicking and flipped on the light. He burst through his bedroom door and down the hall to the living room. He glanced at the clock- it was 11:30. Then he noticed Bakura's bag was gone. He hurried to the other side of the couch.  
  
Bakura was gone too! 'Oh no, what has happened!? Where is Bakura? I hope he hasn't been kidnapped, and why is the millennium puzzle gone? Yami!' Yugi's thoughts were a mess. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't think straight. He desperately tried to call out for Yami although it was useless because Yugi didn't have the millennium puzzle to connect them.  
  
Yugi looked up from the couch and towards the door. It was open just slightly.  
  
~ ~ ~ * * * ~ ~ ~  
  
Serenity woke up. She looked at the clock- it was 11:22.  
  
'I wonder what Tristan had been trying to tell me earlier? Probably nothing important since he never told me.'  
  
Serenity looked around and saw Joey's coat on the coat laying by the door. She didn't see any lights on around the house or hear anything so she assumed he had come home and fallen to sleep.  
  
She got up and tiptoed to the kitchen. After getting a glass of water with ice she sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Her eyes had gotten accustom to the lack of sufficient light by now and she could see clearly.  
  
After she was done with her water she went back to the living room. She took another look at the clock- 11:38. No longer feeling very tired she sat down on the chair and looked at Tristan.  
  
'He has grown up a lot- and gotten to be very handsome. I enjoy talking with him so much, I hope he does too.' Her thoughts were very innocent.  
  
Serenity turned her head to look out the window.  
  
'And that Bakura, he seems so strange and mysterious'  
  
Serenity then thought she saw a shadow cross her front yard. The bearer of the shadow seemed to have sliver hair. The figure stopped in the shadow of a tree. She felt the need to find out the identity of this figure. Serenity got up, for some reason she was drawn to the door. She knew it could be dangerous but her body still moved to the door. She opened it up and took a few steps outside, shutting it behind her. 


	5. The loss of Serenity

Serenity walked down the concrete porch steps. It was no longer raining outside but the ground was slightly wet. She took a few footsteps out into the yard. Her eyes gazed into the nearby shadows. She saw nothing but darkness.  
  
A twig snapped behind her. She spun around. Her eyes only fell upon more shadows.  
  
'What had made that noise?'  
  
She froze in place. A blanket fell over Serenity's head and wrapped around her body. She tried to scream but something was keeping her from doing it.  
  
Serenity felt herself being lifted up. In the arms of someone. Someone strong. She continued to try to scream but she found that she could make no noise. Struggling didn't help either. Her captor had a tight hold of her and she couldn't get away or cause, (what she assumed to be), him to let go. After what she thought was about ten minutes she was set down propped against something. This whole experience was very jostling and frightening.  
  
A door opened and she was picked up and set into a comfy seat. She heard a door near her shut and a few seconds later another opened. Someone shuffled around and a door shut. Something jingled and an engine started.  
  
Serenity realized she was in a vehicle.  
  
About twenty minutes later the vehicle came to a stop and the engine turned off.  
  
Yugi ran out the front door. "Yami! Bakura! Where are you guys! Yami! Bakura!" He ran out and across the yard and halfway down his street still screaming out their names.  
  
'This isn't helping. Neither of them can hear me nor respond, even if they are around. And I can't very well look for them on my own in the dark. I should get a hold of Joey, Tristan, and Serenity'  
  
Little did he know that Serenity was caught up in this mess too.  
  
Yugi ran back inside. He had to tell the others.  
  
Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..............  
  
Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
..............  
  
Bring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
.............  
  
"ah what's that?" Joey sat bolt upright in his bed. His eyes were wide. "oh just the phone.THE PHONE!"  
  
BRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When Joey leaned over to pick up the phone he realized what time it was. 11:50pm.  
  
'Who calls this late? Something must be up.'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Joey?" it was yugi's voice  
  
"Yeah- what's up buddy? Why are you calling me so late?"  
  
"I have bad news."  
  
Yugi told Joey about what had just happened. He left out the part about him and Yami though.  
  
"Yugi get over here right now! Something might happen to you." Said Joey after Yugi was done with his story, "And we need to go look for Bakura and Yami as soon as we can!"  
  
Joey hung up the phone.  
  
'I should wake up Tristan and Serenity'  
  
He got up and walked to the living room where'd he had seen Tristan and Serenity asleep on the couch earlier.  
  
'hmm, only Tristan is here, I wonder where Seren is'  
  
Joey didn't hear anything or see any signs of Serenity being awake and around the house.  
  
"Hey wake up!" Joey shook Tristan, "WAKE UP!"  
  
"huh.what?" Tristan mumbled, still half asleep obviously  
  
"Get up dufus and help me find Serenity. Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"uh.no." Tristan slowly got up. He walked into the kitchen, "I'll look in here for her."  
  
Joey went to the end of the hall and stuck his head in the room he had gotten ready for Serenity to stay in. Nope, she wasn't in there. He walked down the hall peeking his head in every room, even the closet. Well, it was worth a try. Joey began to worry. He hurried toward the kitchen. "Hey Tristan, you find her?"  
  
When Joey walked in Tristan was sleeping in a chair with his head down on the table.  
  
"Wake up dummy I can't find Serenity anywhere!" Joey yelled  
  
"Oh, Joey, I found out that she's not in the kitchen either."  
  
Joey was too worried to say something sarcastic to Tristan, "Where could she be?"  
  
Tristan sat up knocking a cup over. It fell off the table and shattered.  
  
"Is that yours?" asked Joey  
  
"No, hey maybe it was Serenity's"  
  
"Well looks like she was here after I got home since the kitchen was clean when I got back from the store. I'm pretty sure I saw both of you sleeping on the couch unless you grew three feet taller and a head down where your feet should be" He tried to lighten the air, but due to the situation, it didn't work.  
  
They sat in worried silence for a moment before Joey remembered, "Oh Tristan, Yugi's on his way here. Something horrible has happened. He'll probably be able to explain it better than I can though."  
  
The doorbell rang then.  
  
Tristan got up and headed towards the door. He opened it up to see none other than Yugi's face. "Speak of the devil..." he said sleepily.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I have bad news. Where's Serenity? She needs to hear this too." Said Yugi, stepping in.  
  
"She's not here. We looked everywhere in the house for her." Tristan said, sounding worried.  
  
"That's not good." Said Yugi, "It may have something to do with what happened to Yami, Bakura, and I."  
  
"Hey Yug, before you tell Tristan I Just want you guys to know I'm going outside to look for Seren."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Kay, don't get in any trouble."  
  
Joey grabbed a flashlight from a shelf in the kitchen and headed out the door.  
  
Yugi proceeded to tell Tristan what had happened. Once he was done Tristan spoke, "I wonder what happened to them? This is pretty bad. They could all be in danger. Do you think it has anything to do with duel monsters? Or Seto Kaiba? Or Pegasus? Or Marik?" He listed the people who had seemed to be the cause of their major "bad guy problems" in the past.  
  
"It could but I really don't know"  
  
Joey arrived inside then winded, "I didn't see Serenity out there, or any sign of Bakura or Yami"  
  
"I think we all need to go out and search. Yugi did you drive your car here?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well you and me can take your car and search the town and Joey can go in his car and look." Said Tristan  
  
"Do you think we should tell Tea?" asked Yugi  
  
Joey answered, "I don't think we should bother her with it. She doesn't have a car to drive and wouldn't be of much use in a search tonight. Plus she's annoying. She might try to make us use the power of friendship to draw them back to us." He paused, "We can tell her in the morning. Let's just get going"  
  
Bakura opened the car door on the side Serenity was sitting on. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of her body.  
  
'She's so beautiful, especially when she's distressed'  
  
Serenity felt the blanket being pulled off of her and to her surprise she saw Bakura. 'Is he the one that kidnapped me? Is this some sort of joke? Maybe he's bringing me to a surprise party!' her thoughts were really.. very.. innocent. She never suspected anyone of wrongdoing until something they did came back and almost literally blind sided her in the face.  
  
'Maybe he is taking me away so we can be alone. Maybe he is trying to do something nice.' again with the happy innocent thoughts.  
  
Then Bakura grabbed a cloth and tied it around Serenity's eyes before she could get a good look around. He took her hand roughly and helped her out of the vehicle. As she stepped out she tripped and he let her fall. She tried to speak but still could not although there was nothing physically restraining her from doing so. She was half pushed and half pulled forward by Bakura as he forced her to walk.  
  
'Okay this is definitely not something nice.' She concluded 'unless he's just doing it on accident?' her thoughts on that statement weren't very confident.  
  
Bakura lead Serenity into a building. She could tell because it got much warmer. The next ten minutes were like a dream to her. Being lead blindfolded down what it seemed to her as many long twisting paths going around many turns.  
  
Serenity could smell something like flowers which was a relief after the previous rooms' musty wet odor. Bakura stopped her, when she breathed the room seemed slightly smoky. She could feel Bakura's hands on the blindfold un-tieing it. Once it came off Serenity saw a room with tan stone walls covered with paintings of animals and strange symbols. There was old looking furniture about the room and a lamp in the middle. She noticed that there weren't any windows. Statues were placed around the room. Many paintings hung from the walls. She realized the smoke, and the wonderful smell was coming from a stick of burning incense.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Said Bakura gently, "you will be here for awhile."  
  
Serenity had no clue what was going on. She didn't know if she should be worried or amazed that Bakura took such interest in her.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you Serenity, I just wanted to be alone with you." That was a partial truth because one reason Bakura took Serenity was to be with her but the more dominant reason was to get Yugi and his friends scared. They would be so preoccupied with finding her that they wouldn't pay as much attention to Yugi's millennium puzzle being missing. Obviously Bakura wasn't one to think through his evil master plans carefully before he carried them out, because kidnapping Serenity could easily have been a fatal move. It had been hard for him to carry out his plans with Ryou butting in and trying to stop him all the time.  
  
Bakura walked up behind Serenity, who was still gazing about the room. He put his arms around her waste and spoke into her ear. She tried to pull away from him but relaxed when she realized he was too strong and for some odd reason, even unknown to herself, she didn't feel the need to be scared of get away from him. "Serenity, from the moment I saw you, I had feeling for you. I can't really explain them, but when I saw you I just felt so wonderful."  
  
"Wow" whispered Serenity, "I kind of felt the same way, I mean I was just drawn to you"  
  
This was of course mostly the work of Bakura's millennium ring.  
  
Bakura let go of Serenity. You can go to bed if you want. He motioned to a bed along one of the walls. I will join you shortly after you have gotten dressed. He threw her a bag of presumably clothing. Then he turned and walked out of the room through a passageway on the wall across from the bed.  
  
Serenity looked through the bag. It contained some girl's pajamas that looked comfortable enough. She put them on and sat down on the bed.  
  
Bakura walked in a few minutes' later wearing pajamas also. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Serenity. He placed his arms around her. She was somewhat nervous so she just sat there unmoving.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura asked  
  
"I'm not sure." Serenity lied  
  
'What is he going to do to me?'  
  
It was as if he had read her mind "Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to. He gently kissed her lips. She began to pull away from him until the power of the millennium ring took hold of her once again, for it was the ring that made her feel safe and drawn to him.  
  
Then he moved away from her and walked to the middle of the room. He turned off the lamp in the middle of the room. For some reason the room was still slightly lit up. Serenity couldn't figure out why.  
  
Serenity shivered and climbed beneath the covers of the bed. It was very soft and comfy. Bakura walked over to the bed and lay down on the other side under the blankets. They were facing each other and he moved closer to her.  
  
"Serenity, you are so beautiful" Bakura put his arm around her and ran his hands through her hair.  
  
"Well Bakura I don't know if this is much of a compliment but I think the same of you, you are beautiful." She smiled  
  
Bakura held Serenity in his arms and eventually both dozed off. It took Serenity longer than Bakura because she lay looking around at the interesting decorations on the walls and in the room for awhile before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


End file.
